Demasiado tarde
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Hay un punto inevitable en la vida que te das cuenta que has perdido algo importante para ti, algo que te negabas a aceptar, que era lo que te podría sacar de la oscuridad y hacer que tomaras decisiones y un camino distinto pero a veces es demasiado tarde cuando ves la realidad…


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado tarde.<strong>

A pasado ya algún tiempo y como cada día justo antes del atardecer me encuentro aquí junto a este árbol de cerezo, la brisa fresca acaricia mi rostro recordándome a cada instante los acontecimientos que pasaron después de la guerra, después de aquel enfrentamiento contra Kaguya, contra Naruto y de nuevo observando lo que esta junto a este árbol puedo recordar lo que paso, torturándome día a día…

.

.

.

.

.

-Adiós, mi único amigo-eran las últimas palabras que le dedicaría a Naruto antes de poder matarlo, con esto al fin estaría solo

-Eres igual que ella-sonrió de lado con esfuerzo, no entendí la razón de sus palabras cosa que notó porque con dificultad siguió hablando-Se lo dije a ella hace tiempo y ahora te lo digo a ti, odio a la gente que se miente así misma

-Hmp, veo que tu nunca entenderás aunque no espero eso de tu parte, tu y yo somos totalmente diferentes, Naruto

-No, solo que actuamos de diferente forma-no respondí, tampoco entendí porque no simplemente acabe con su vida en ese instante solo permití que hablara-Tu piensas hacer lo mismo que Itachi, cuidarnos desde las sombras convertirte en el enemigo para mantener la unión pero estas equivocado, piensas vivir en la oscuridad de nuevo pero hay una falla en tu plan

-¿Así? ¿Y cuál es?

-Aunque me mates, aunque ya no esté yo, habrá alguien que luchara con todas sus fuerzas para traerte de nuevo a la luz-lo observe sin entender a que se refería-Sakura-chan jamás dejara de luchar por ti

-Ella debe ya odiarme por aquel genjutsu en el cual la sometí

-Ella te ama, no importa cuántas veces la intentes alejar tiene un sentimiento importante hacia ti, eres el único que no lo quiere ver

-No hay razón para que ella lo haga-comenzaba a molestarme por las estupideces que decía pero algo, no sabía que, quería terminar con esta inútil charla que manteníamos antes de quitarle la vida

-Lo dijo Kakashi-sensei, no hay una razón para amar solo para odiar y tú mismo te mientes, sé que la amas-abrí mis ojos con mesura por esas palabras que pronuncio-Por eso es que la metiste en aquel genjutsu

-Te lo dije, solo lo hice para que no se metiera en el camino

-Te sigues mintiendo-comenzó a sonreír como si toda esta situación le fuera de lo más entretenida-No fue por eso, fue para protegerla porque sabes perfectamente que Sakura-chan se iba a poner en medio de los dos como aquella vez en el techo y saldría herida de gravedad, la estas protegiendo

-Son solo idioteces lo que dices

-Eres igual a tu hermano pero no por el hecho de que quieres ser odiado y vivir en las sombras, si no porque Itachi te sometió a un genjutsu y hacer que lo odiaras para poder protegerte, tú has hecho las mismas acciones que él porque ella es importante para ti aunque no lo quieras admitir ni a ti mismo, porque Sakura-chan representa el amor para ti, representa ese lazo que te hace recordar a tu familia, aquel que te hace temer que si aceptas el amor que te tiene tendrás siempre el miedo a perder, a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, por reparar todo el daño que crees le has hecho

-¡Eso es mentira!-no tenía razón, no era por eso que actuaba con ella así, era todo falso…ella no era importante para mí, no representaba amor, ella era insignificante para mi, siempre tan molesta, tan débil, ella no era absolutamente importante para mi

-Sakura-chan representa esa mínima luz que podría hacerte dudar en tus actos, tal vez pienses que con el genjutsu te llegara a odiar, que matándome acabara con el amor y aprecio que te tiene porque hará que te odie en serio pero estas equivocado

-¡Basta de charla! ¡Se acabo, Naruto!-estaba listo para dar el golpe final. Toda esta charla no había servido para nada, estaba equivocado no hice esto por ella, no actuaba de esa manera por ella, no tenía razón para que yo la amase, ni ella a mi.- ¡Adiós para siempre!

Hice mi ataque final, mi mano y parte de mi brazo estaba lleno de sangre la cual se escurría por el suelo en pequeñas gotas manchando nuestro alrededor, no pude evitar sentir conmoción al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

-S-Sakura-chan-Naruto desde el suelo miraba con la misma conmoción a la persona que se había puesto en medio de los dos, aquella que me veía determinada y con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-L-Llegue a t-tiempo-aparte mi mano cosa que hizo que ella cayera de rodillas, la tome de los hombros antes de que todo su cuerpo tocara el suelo, Naruto hizo lo posible por incorporarse aunque sin éxito

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-la mire con furia ella debía estar en el genjutsu, no debía despertar y sin embargo la tenia aquí desangrándose, viendo como su piel comenzaba a perder color y comenzaba a cambiar su temperatura corporal poniéndose cada vez más fría

-D-Desperté…h-hace…p-poco…-la recosté en el suelo atrayéndola hacia mí con intención de proporcionarle calor

-Sakura-chan lo mejor será que no hables, mantén la calma te curaremos ¿Kakashi-sensei, donde esta?-al fin Naruto se pudo parar y después poder arrodillarse junto a ella

-Él…me intentó….detener….pero estaba….tan….débil….que me….pude escabullir…

-S-Sakura-chan todo estará bien-Naruto tomo de su mano izquierda dándole un fuerte apretón-Resiste, te curaremos-Sakura le sonrió con dificultad a él

-N-No…hay….solución…

-¡Eres estúpida!-estaba lleno de coraje, de furia contenía hacia ella ¿por qué demonios se metió en medio de ese ataque mortal? ella debía estar lejos de nosotros y como siempre había cometido una imprudencia

-S-Sasuke-kun….a-aquel genjutsu…g-gracias…-ambos la miramos sorprendidos ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Cómo agradecía lo que le enseñe? Siendo que yo la atravesé…y recordé, yo le había mostrado a ella fragmentos de las veces que la intente matar, por cada vez que la rechace, que la trate mal para después mostrarle los buenos momentos. Quería que me odiara, de verdad lo deseaba, yo no merecía ese amor que ella me había demostrado, que me confesó dos veces aun a pesar de la escoria que yo era pero a la vez no quería perder esa pequeña parte humana que representaba para mi, ese pequeño fragmento de luz. Aunque había decidido vivir con el odio y desprecio de los demás, vivir en el mismo infierno, una parte que me negaba a aceptar anhelaba estar al lado de aquel pequeño fragmento de luz que tuve en mi vida, Naruto tenía razón…

-¡Chicos!-llego Kakashi mostrándose en shock con preocupación e impotencia en el rostro al verla en este estado-Sakura…

-K-Kakashi-sensei…-se arrodillo frente a ella-p-por…lo…menos…antes de morir…vi…a…mi…equipo…reunido…una vez mas

-Sakura-chan no digas tonterías, estarás bien-Naruto observó con suplica a Kakashi en busca de una respuesta afirmativa a lo que preguntaría-¿Verdad que se puede hacer algo Kakashi-sensei?-él miró a Naruto quien inmediatamente lo comprendió, lo que yo ya sabía…no había forma alguna…

-N-Naruto-el nombrado giró el rostro para prestarle toda su atención-Q-Quiero…que…cumplas…todos…tus sueños…que nunca…cambies…y siempre…sigas…tu camino ninja…-ella sonrió con dulzura a él, mientras que asentía hacia ella y comenzaban a acumularse lágrimas en sus ojos

-L-Lo haré, Sakura-chan

-K-Kakashi-sensei…por favor…cuide…de este…par…de…idiotas…sin su guía….seguirán…como hasta ahora…gracias…por todo…

-Los cuidare, Sakura-también comenzaron a acumularse lágrimas al verla en tal estado

-S-Sasuke-kun…por favor…regresa a la aldea…no sigas…ese camino…que has elegido…no…es lo mejor….para ti….-el escucharla decir eso, saber que aun con todo se preocupaba por mi hacia que me molestara aun mas con ella, seguía siendo la misma molestia de siempre-Encuentra…esa…paz y tranquilidad…que mereces…-al tenerla tan cerca podía sentir como la vida comenzaba a abandonarla-T-Te amo, Sasuke-kun-tome su mano derecha con fuerza sintiendo como una parte de mi estaba siendo arrancada

-También…lo hago…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar para ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro, la ultima que vería en ella. Su mano resbalo de la mía, y lo supe en ese momento…ella había muerto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de cada uno, sentí aquel dolor insoportable, aquel conocido para mí por la pérdida de algún ser amado. De nuevo perdí a un ser querido, pensándolo en lo que pudo ser si no hubiera tomado este camino.

Tal vez si hubiera recapacitado cuando habló Naruto y no me hubiese cegado a mis planes, quizá si en ese pequeño momento de duda que tuve cuando ella se me volvió a confesar me hubiera detenido, las cosas serian distintas. Regresaría a la aldea como ella quería, encontraría la paz que ella pidió, podría al fin restaurar el clan con la única chica que significo algo, la única mujer que ame de un modo diferente que a mi madre, la pequeña luz que siempre hubo en mi vida.

Y ahora estoy aquí, sosteniendo con fuerza su cuerpo, apegándolo más a mí con desesperación como si eso me la pudiera regresar, como si pudiera ver de nueva esa sonrisa y escuchar de sus labios un te amo. Estas lágrimas de agonía que se derraman por mi rostro, era mi alma expresando lo que siempre me negué a ver, lo que siempre quise evitar, que ella fuera lastimada y perderla pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde…

.

.

.

.

.

De nuevo en el mismo lugar antes del atardecer, junto a este árbol de cerezo observando lo que está junto…un sepulcro blanco hecho de mármol con una perfecta caligrafía que tenia anotada "_Sakura Haruno". _Cumplí con lo que me pidió regrese a la aldea tome un diferente camino, proteger la aldea, no se podría decir que encontré la paz y la tranquilidad que me pidió ya que ella era la que me traía esa paz y tranquilidad, si no hubiera atacado a Naruto, si no me hubiera concentrado en matarlo tal vez hubiera notado su presencia pero él hubiera no existe y yo la había perdido, al final yo había sido su asesino aunque me convencieron de lo contrario, esa culpa, ese remordimiento estaría conmigo, pensando en lo que pudo ser si ella estuviera a mi lado

-Sigues siendo una molestia…-algunos pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron cayendo con gracia hacia mi-Gracias, Sakura-porque por ella aun en el último momento vio por mi y trajo la luz a mi vida aunque no tenía la misma intensidad que tendría si ella estuviera a mi lado…

-¡Sasuke ya es hora!-Naruto estaba a una distancia de mi junto con Kakashi, era momento de irnos a otra misión. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos aunque antes de seguir me gire mirando aquel sepulcro blanco

-Algún día….nos volveremos a ver-aquella brisa toco mi rostro como en una caricia, sonreí de lado por eso. Sabía que sin importar nada la vería al igual que a mi familia, y esta vez las cosas serian diferentes…


End file.
